Hard to Get
by NightsHarbinger
Summary: For so long you've hated everything about Scout... but then you suddenly start to have weird feelings whenever he's around. Rated M for language and a few other things Scout X Reader


**Chapter 1**

I was in the shower room of the base washing off all of the blood and grime that had gotten on me during the day's battle. Most of the blood that was on me wasn't even mine. The team had a bad day and ended up losing the battle, but we were so close!

_'If that I, Scout, hadn't gotten in the way of Heavy when he was about to shoot one of the other team's members, we would've won!' _I thought to myself as I rinsed the soap off of my body, _'He irritates me so much! He acts like he's better than everyone else, he's always got this cocky ass smile on his smug little face, he doesn't know when to shut up when he should, and worst of all, he's the rudest man I've ever met!'_

I hit the water switch off with irritation as I thought to myself. As I walked out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the locker rooms. I then dried off and got dressed in my regular clothes and then walked out into the area where Heavy was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich (or "sandvich" as he liked to call it), Spy, Medic, and Sniper were playing cards, and Scout was sprawled out on the couch with his hat over his face while taking a nap.

I made a face at Scout as I walked over to him and flipped up his hat off of his face and onto the floor. Then I pushed down on his chest rather hard trying to shake him awake, "Hey! Dumbass! Wake up!" I said.

Scout opened an eye lid and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "The hell you want, and can't ya see I'm sleepin'?" Scout said then he turned his back toward me attempting to go back to sleep. I clenched my fist in irritation and then grabbed his shoulder and yanked his body to turn him back over to face me. He grunted in annoyance and I picked up his hat and threw it at his face.

Finally he reacted and he sat up as he put his hat back on and looked at me with a glare and a snarl, "Yo! The fuck's your problem?" He raised his voice toward me and I returned the glare, "I wanna know what _YOUR _problem is, Scout!" I said as I poked his chest, "You caused us to lose the battle!"

Scout let out an exaggerated groan as he looked over at Spy, Medic, and Sniper, "Can ya believe this? She woke me up just ta nag me!" Medic rolled his eyes and Sniper sighed as they only ignored Scout and continued with their game.

I crossed my arms and Scout only laughed mockingly, "Look sweet cheeks," he leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms out on the back of it, "obviously, ya got a thing for me," as he said. I felt my cheeks flush a very light pink, "That's the only thing I can think of if you're still tryin' ta nag me about today's loss." I narrowed my eyes at him, "What? I don't have _anything_ for you! But I'm about to kick your ass if that's what you want!"

"Oh, you wanna go now? Is that what you're sayin?" Scout stood up and stepped closer, sizing me up by a few inches, "Well c'mon then sweet cheeks, hit me! Let's see what you've got!" We both stood there glaring at each other, inches away from each other's faces. Scout only stood there with that irritating smirk of his that was rather adorable in a way…

_'Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Scout adorable? No.'_ I shook the thought out of my mind and continued glaring at the fool. I was about to throw a punch at him but then Spy groaned and set his cards down, "You two make me zick…" he said as he got up and walked out of the room to light a cigarette.

Scout flashed me a cocky smile, "I'm waitin'." he said. I only shoved him away from me and walked off, "Get outta my face you piece of shit." I coldly said as I grabbed my things and walked out of the room. I was tired and I didn't feel like starting a sparring match with him.

Scout only followed shortly behind and flicked the back of my head, "Bonk! Thought ya were about ta 'kick my ass'?" I stopped walking and turned to him, "I don't feel like dealing with your annoying ass now." And with that, I walked off, leaving a laughing Scout behind.

_'Ugh… now I need another shower.' _I thought as I walked toward the shower room again. I always took showers when I was upset or annoyed. It helped me calm down when I was about to explode.

* * *  
[SCOUT'S P.O.V.]

I watched her walk out of the room I laughed. When she was gone I sniffled and rubbed my nose as I sat back down on the couch. Sniper just looked at me and said, "So when're you gonna tell 'er you like 'er?" I just looked at him with a confused look, "What?"

"Don't even gimme that. It's obvious ya like the girl." Sniper said. I took a few seconds to realize what he had just said and then busted out laughing, "PFFT! Oh God! Now _THAT_ is funny!" I continued laughing, "Me liking _HER_? No way," Sniper looked at Medic and he gave Sniper the same look in return.

"I zhink so too…" Medic said quietly to Sniper, "Denial iz zhe first zign."

"Poor bloke doesn't even know what he's in for..."

"Hey! I heard that!" I said to the two. Sniper only looked at his cards and ignored me, "Well, I believe I won this game." Sniper said as he set his cards down to reveal a full house. Medic groaned and then threw his cards on the table as Sniper chuckled and his collected his winnings.

I thought for a moment while on the couch. She did have a nice body, and the way she always looked at me was kind of cute. I got up and walked over next to Heavy, "So big guy, whadda you think?" I quietly said to him. Heavy just chewed his sandwich and looked at me confused. He swallowed and then asked, "Vwhat does runt want?" I chuckled, "'Bout the chick." Heavy stopped in the middle of biting his sandwich and just looked at me.

"I do not have interest in little girl…" Heavy said and then continued to bite his sandwich. I snorted, "No, no. I meant do ya think she's my type?" I said as I leaned against Heavy's shoulder and Heavy just looked at me with a look that said, 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' I rolled his eyes then patted the big man on his back, "Never mind. I didn' expect ya to answer anyway big guy."

* * *  
[YOUR P.O.V.]

_One week later…_

In the morning I felt better and I was also happy because it was the team's day off. I got to do whatever I wanted to. As I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to make myself something to eat, I saw that Scout was already there scarfing down his food. I let out a low, frustrated groan and then walked in avoiding eye contact with the young adult.

Spy was leaning against the door to the other rooms with a cigarette in his mouth, "Morning Spy." I happily said to him, completely ignoring Scout's presence. He looked at me and then nodded in response. I opened the refrigerator and looked around only to not see anything I really liked. I sighed and then closed the fridge and then turned around to see Scout a few inches away from me.

"AHH!" I screamed and then almost hit him but then realized that it was Scout. Then I regretted holding back the punch. Scout chuckled, "Sup, sweet cheeks?" He said as I just frowned at him and felt my cheeks turn a light color of red, "Ugh... go away Scout." I said as I walked off, my appetite now ruined by a strange feeling in my stomach.

"What? I didn't even do anythin'!" Scout turned to Spy and just gave him a confused 'what-the-hell-was-that-about-?' look, "Women." Scout said as he sat back down.

I decided to go to the shooting range area to train some. I had nothing else better to do anyway, plus I got to pretend that I was shooting Scout. I went to the locker rooms to get my guns and bumped into Heavy on the way out. I looked up at him and smiled nervously, "Oh… heh, sorry Heavy."

"It alright little girl." Heavy said and I just gave him a blank stare _'Little girl?'_ I didn't get why he called me 'little girl'… maybe because I was a lot smaller than he was. I shook the thought away and spoke, "Hey, Heavy, can I ask you something?"

"Vwhat is problem?"

"No, no. I don't have a problem. I was just wondering…" I was about to ask about Scout. He had been bugging me all week, more than usual too. He even tried playing with my hair one time too… I decided against it and then asked something else, "Do you... wanna go to the shooting rage with me? I was gonna go alone but I feel like it'll be more fun with someone else."

"I am busy." Heavy said and then simply walked off, "Busy? Busy with what?" I asked. Heavy turned his head toward me as he walked off, "Busy making sandvich." I cocked an eyebrow at him and then shrugged. I walked off with my guns slung behind my back and went outside and walked to the shooting range.

Once I got there, I saw that Sniper and Soldier were there and I smiled a bit. At least I had someone there to talk to. I walked over to them happily and I was soon greeted by Soldier, "Good morning, firstname!" Soldier shouted as he saluted me and I simply waved at him. Sniper then walked up and tilted his hat to me, "Hi Sniper." I said, "Mind if I join you guys with some shooting?"

"Now why would I say no to a shooting partner? I could use a bit o' competition." Sniper said with a smirk. I laughed a bit, "But you're the best gunman here."

"Well, I wouldn' say the best, mate." Sniper rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled a bit. I then pulled out my gun and walked over to one of the shooting stations. I set up the gun and loaded it with ammunition and then began aiming at one of the targets. I pulled the trigger and saw that I was an inch away from hitting the target.

"Dammit." I mumbled, "So close." Sniper looked at the target and chuckled, "Gettin' a bit rusty mate."

"Oh c'mon, it's my first shot. Don't start judging me already." I laughed a bit as I spoke and then Sniper set up his gun next to me and aimed. He pulled the trigger and hit the target spot on, "Boom, head shot." He said. I playfully rolled my eyes, "Show off."

"Aye, yo, sweet cheeks!" I froze in place as I heard Scout's voice call out to me. Then I felt that fuzzy feeling in my stomach again and felt my face turn a light shade of pink. Why was I feeling like this whenever Scout was around me? I hated him… right? I just stood there looking straight ahead at the target.

"Aye! I'm talkin' to you!" Scout shouted at me again and I finally turned and face him. I saw that he had his guns as well and he set them down by mine and Sniper's things, "What are you doing here?" I tried to hide my face some as he took out his guns. Scout then looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. God, he looked so adorable when he gave me that look… _'Wait… No! Stop thinking those things!'_

"I came to shoot shit." He said as he filled his shotgun up with ammunition, "Great…" I sarcastically said, "Firstname," Sniper said and you turned to him, "I'm gonna head back, and get me some coffee. You wan' any?" He asked. I shook my head, "No thanks Sniper. I'm good." He shrugged and then walked off.

I turned to get my smaller gun and checked to see if it had ammo in it. Once I saw that it did I aimed at the target again and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed the target and I groaned, "God dammit. Today is just not my day is it?" I mumbled to myself and noticed that Scout was looking at me as I turned around to get another bullet. I quickly looked away and rummaged around for another bullet. Once I found one I picked it up and put it into the gun.

I turned toward the target and raised the gun up, carefully aiming at the target this time. I was about to pull the trigger but then I heard Scout say, "Ya posture's off sweet cheeks." I turned around with a bit of a frown and saw that he was right behind me. I swallowed and that feeling came back as I realized that he was watching me.

"How is it off?" I asked, "You're holdin' it too high and you're shoulders are stiff." I blushed again and he took a step closer to me, "Hold it up again." Scout said. I hesitated for a moment and just looked at him, "Would ya jus' do it?" I reloaded the gun, turned back around, and held the gun up like I usually would.

Suddenly I felt his chest against my back and his hands on my arms "Lower your arms some." He said as he gently pushed down on my biceps. I let him push them down and then he put his hands around mine as they were holding the gun as lowered them some too. I could feel his breath against my ear and my face was a burning red and I was trembling some; and that damn feeling in my stomach kept coming back too.

"Now relax your shoulders…" Scout quietly said next to my ear and I tried my hardest to loosen up. But it was hard when the damn fool was wrapping himself around me! Once I was able to relax my shoulders he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Fire…"

I pulled the trigger and to my surprise the bullet hit the target spot on. I just stared at it in amazement for a few moments and then realized that Scout still had his arms around me. I turned my head towards him a little and saw that he was resting his head on my shoulder. He gently swayed us side to side and I was feeling… happy. I don't even know why I was letting him do this. Why did I feel this way?

I broke free of his arms and hid my face from him as I began quietly packing my things. Scout only looked at me innocently, "What?" He asked me. I didn't answer him; I didn't know "what". I didn't know why I was feeling this way. I didn't know anything anymore. I was tired of not knowing why I felt this way.

I suddenly a loud noise was heard that made my ears go deaf and all I could hear was a ringing noise. I fell on the ground from a sudden force and then realized that Scout had tackled me down on the ground. He was yelling something but I couldn't hear him from the ringing in my ears. There were things flying around and once my hearing returned I heard Scout shouting at Soldier to get everyone out where we were. What just happened was what I guessed was an explosion.

Scout was kneeling over me and then another explosion happened. I covered my ears from the loudness of it and tried turning away from the debris that flew everywhere. Scout quickly helped me get up from the ground and began looking around for his gun, I did the same. I quickly threw around the broken wood and other things that flew over here and finally found my gun.

"Scout! What's going on?!" I shouted to him. He turned around and shouted back, "Just hurry up and follow me!" I did as he told me to and we both ran back toward the base. I looked around some and saw a few BLUs running around. What were the BLUs doing over here on a cease fire day? Another explosion happened a few yards away from me and I almost tripped from the sudden surprise, a BLU was closing in on me and I shot at him and he fell onto the ground. Scout was shooting at some other BLUs as we both ran toward the base.


End file.
